1358 DR
The Time of Troubles * Mulhorand launches a fleet of ships to capture the Alaor from Thay; more than half the fleet sinks from storms and sahuagin attacks. Mulhorand spends the rest of the year defending its port cities against a sea devil invasion. * The Summer Storms War claims the lives of many sahaugin of the Alamber as well as over thirty ships and 2,000 people of Mulhorand as the god-king's forces clash with the sea devils. The visitations of Sekolah, Anhur, Umberlee, and other lesser water powers cause many disruptions. The mythal barrier around Myth Nantar crackles and surges but holds against attempts to break the barrier. * The drow of Menzoberranzan raid Mithril Hall. * End of the Ruathym/Luskan wars. (Kythorn) * Forced south by harsh winter conditions, Trolls attack Yartar. (Alturiak) * Ten Towns are sacked by a Wizard from Luskan. * Nesme is attacked by the Griffon Tribe in Eleint and surendered to them in Uktar. * An army of sycamore trees besieges Suzail, capital of Cormyr. * Flattery Wyvernspur is slain in battle with Giogi Wyvernspur. * The beholder crime-lord Xanathar is slain by adventurers, at the command of the Lords of Waterdeep. Halaster Blackcloak, the Mad Mage of Undermountain, seems to have had a hand in this. * Malruthiia Chaadren, mother of Tsarra Chaadren, is killed defending the Elfstone Tavern from Myrkul's horde. *In the Battle of Keeper's Dale, many good folk are killed when the drow horde attacks Mithral Hall including Knight in Silver Besnell, svirfneblin Firble, and the Harpell wizard Regweld Harpell. *Imbrar Heltharn, future king of Impiltur. * Destruction of Bane, Bhaal, Myrkul, Torm, Mystra, Leira, Moander, Ibrandul, Ramman, Tiamat, and Gilgeam. The Untheric pantheon is dissolved. ** Some of the energy released when Bane, Bhaal, and Myrkul were slain combines to form a race of forsaken beings called the kir-lanan. * Rise of the mortals Cyric, Midnight, and Finder Wyvernspur to godhood. * Ao restores Torm to godhood. * Gilgeam kills Tiamat. Tiamat's deific essence is split into three pieces, one of which inhabits the red dragon Tchazzar. The reborn Tiamat then slays Gilgeam. * The demi-power Malyk appears in the Underdark following Mystra's destruction. * Waukeen is imprisoned by the arch-demon Graz'zt. * Lady Kaitlin Tindall Bloodhawk is inhabited by the avatar of the Red Knight during the Time of Troubles. Through her the Red Knight assists in stopping a horde of monsters from invading Tethyr. * Shar captures and imprisons Selûne and masquerades as her. Selûne's faithful though, rescue her, foiling Shar's plans. Shar's followers flee to Vanrakdoom. * Umberlee adopts Slarkrethel as her Chosen. * Dead magic and wild magic areas appear in the Realms. * The winter is one of the coldest and snowiest in memory. Frost giants wander as far south as Longsaddle. * Arvoreen's Marchers form in Tethyr to patrol and protect the Purple Marches. * The Order of the Silver Chalice is founded in Waterdeep. * Mourngrym and Shaerl Amcathra have a son, Scotti Amcathra. * The Calishite mage Shond Tharovin unleashes the demilich Shoon VII on Zallanora Argentresses, a young female elf mage, and the spirits of the undead Qysar and the young elf switch bodies. * The Wandering Seed of the Goddess Wilaundaun Braer, Patriarch of Chauntea, disappears somewhere in the Fallen Lands or south of Weathercote Wood. The Glarathra vanishes with him. * Following the Godswar, the priesthood of Waukeen loses its hold over the city of Nesmé. * The Shadow Thieves of Amn lose the entire membership of the Shade Council and two-thirds of their assassin members thanks to the machinations of the gods Bane and Myrkul. In response, they undergo a sweeping reorganization. * Shortly after the Time of Troubles, the temple of Leira in Westgate is looted and burned. A magical mesh chain helm of disguise covered with platinum coins struck with the glyph of the Lady of Mists goes missing, stolen by the Night Masks. * The current year for ''The Savage Frontier''. * Siege of Darkness * The Wyvern's Spur * Shadowdale (novel) * Tantras (novel) * Waterdeep (novel) * Song of the Saurials: Moander returns to the Forgotten Vale and takes control of the settlement of Saurials, but is driven back into the Planes by Alias, Dragonbait, and others along with the "Nameless Bard" Finder Wyvernspur. Finder destroys Moander and becomes a demi-power himself. * Faces of Deception References de:1358 TZ 36358